La pregunta resuelta sola
by Ninja Mare
Summary: A Ginta le llama la atención como Urahara se deja tratarse como juguete por Yoruichi, finalmente se anima a preguntarle, este no logra darle una respuesta clara, pero lo que Ginta no sabe es que el mismo sabe la respuesta. Un lindo One-Shot que pueden encontrar en mi historia Ichiruki. El Origen de esta Historia se debe a un pedido echo en un comentario por Videl Kurosaki.


**Me pone muy contenta que les haya gustado el capitulo 5 a pesar de haber sido tan corto, no se si el numero de views que tengo es considerado alto… pero me pone muy feliz que supere los mil. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Este capitulo lo hago a petision de un comentario escrito por Videl Kurosaki, la verdad es que me has dado una muy buena idea. Esto es para ti.**

**Este es un capitulo especial.**

La tienda de Urahara, para cualquier persona común, no pasaba de ser un poco anticuada y a la vez vacía .Los productos que exponían eran en su totalidad extraños y no se encontraban en ningún otro comercio. Los tres ayudantes de la tienda parecían competir con el mismo dueño en ver quien era más extraño. Un gigante amable que siempre te ofrecía remedios para la digestión, un pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido que gritaba incoherencias y una pequeña niña con un flequillo muy raro que hablaba en susurros.

Pero hace poco, los pocos clientes que frecuentaban la tienda fueron sorprendidos por una nueva cara, una hermosa mujer morena de cabello morado y ojos amarillos.

Yoruichi había estado frecuentando más y más la tienda de Urahara hasta que finalmente su estadía fue considerada permanente, a los demás al principio no les importo…. Hasta que se comenzaron a dar cuenta de ciertas cosas.

Primero que nada Yoruichi comía un montón, uno pensaría que al ser una princesa y todo eso tendría modales, pero engullía todo como un animal salvaje. Después estaba el tema del baño, tardaba horas en salir y cuando lo hacía parecía que hacia estallado un tsunami en el baño. Se quejaba de cualquier cosa que no le agradara, de que la luz era muy pobre, que la comida no era suficiente o que le molestaba el ruido… cualquier cosa pequeña. Trataba a Urahara como si fuese un simple empleado y este se dejaba latigar por ella con una sonrisa de bobo en su cara.

Al que mas irritaba esto último era a Ginta, que no podía entender como un hombre que tenia el cerebro que el tenia y que poseía el rango de capitán se dejaría tratar de esa manera. Varias veces había escuchado de habían sido amigos de la infancia y la infancia y adolescencia de un , shinigami duraban muchísimo, entonces podría considerarse como una amistad de toooooda una vida…. Literalmente.

Una noche a Ginta le había tocado cerrar la tienda, los demás ya estaban dormidos a excepción de él y Urahara quien se encontraba sentado en un banquito abanicándose con su famoso abanico de papel. Finalmente Ginta se animo a preguntarle.

-oiga jefe, porque deja que esa gata la trate como a su juguete preferido o algo asi, es muy extraño, bueno es que usted es extraño en su manera de tratar de la gente, pero nunca le ha alzado la voz, nunca lo he visto reclamarle algo o corregirla en algo, y para ser claro, ESTA LOCA!, come y bebe como si no hubiese mañana , se queja por cualquier cosa y estoy arto de tropezar con su ropa cada vez que decide transformarse!, asusta a los clientes y siempre hace lo que quiere!. Porque la deja ser así.-

Urahara contemplo a Ginta de manera calmada y cuando termino solo atino a sonreír.

-SI SI! Así mismo!, cada vez que ella lo insulta o le dice algo sonríe de esa misma manera, con una cara de idiota se queda mirándola en silencio mientras ella pisa sobre usted.-

Urahara soltó aire con fuerza y lo miro como si es que le hubiese dicho la mayor tontería salida de la boca de un adolecente.

-bueno bueno, como te explico….mmmm, Yoruichi-san y yo nos conocemos desde hace mil vidas humanas, los dos estuvimos solos mucho tiempo antes de conocernos y la verdad es que no sé como seria yo si es que nunca la hubiera conocido, cuando no tenia las suficientes ganas de terminar un proyecto o algún prototipo eran su voz fuerte la que siempre estaba ahí para forzarme a mí mismo. Y yo siempre estuve ahí cuando ella no podía soportar más sus deberes y necesitaba alguien con quien descargarse. Si te soy sincero, soy el único que la ha visto llorar. No le digas que te dije, por cierto….Cuando sucedió lo de Aizen, me sentí mal cuando tuve que escapar … pensaba que estaría solo, pero ella apareció de la nada y me salvo el pellejo. Cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos a Aizen y ella lo ataco…. Pensé que la iba matar, fue después cuando todo había terminado, que me di cuenta de lo mucho que me asuste al pensar en que ella pudo haber muerto…. Me hizo esperarla más y valorarla más.-

Ginta se quedo mirándolo como si fuese el idiota más idiota que habia visto en su corta vida.

-No me explico nada! , solo me dijo tonterías, no logro entender por que sigue dejando que lo trate como a su juguete.-

Los pasos de pies descalzos alertaron a los dos que giraron la cabeza hacia al pasillo para ver de quien se trataba.

Lograron captar la magnífica figura de Yoruichi pasando completamente sin ropa y con el cabello suelto. Al pasar sonrió de una manera encantadora a Urahara y luego se perdió de la vista por el pasillo.

-eso responde a tu pregunta?-

Dijo Urahara mientras mientras casi se desnuca tratando de seguirla con la mirada.

Ginta decidió darse por vencido.

-me rindo, tu ganas jefe.-

-por eres tan severo con Ururu, y por que crees que ella casi nunca te dice nada, piensa en eso y entenderás lo que quiero decir.-

Dijo Urahara mientras se levantaba y seguía el mismo camino que Yoruichi había tomado.

-Pensé que nunca vendrías, ya me estaba aburriendo- dijo Yoruichi mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo.

-perdón, tenía que tratar de infundir conocimiento en alguien que ya sabe la respuesta.- dijo Urahara mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su cintura.

-ese chico no se da cuenta de nada… es un cabeza dura.-

-pero en parte tiene razón…. A veces abusas de mi… sueles ser malvada.-

-Ayyy ya cállate y bésame baka-

-nunca vas a cambiar verdad?, uno esperaría que después de todos estos años te volverías mas suave conmigo.- dijo Urahara mientras devoraba su cuello en besos.

-nunca necesitaste que fuese suave contigo, además desde cuando un gato se deja domar –

-mmmm no lo sé, tal vez cuando le hacen sentir tan bien que no para de decir mi nombre?.

-OK ok esa es la UNICA excepción -

Después de un rato la tienda se volvió a llenar de…..emmm….sonidos de amor, como sucedía a menudo desde que Yoruichi vivía aquí.

Ginta dormía tranquilamente ya que los sonidos no llegaban hasta su cuarto, pero al ver lo que había pasado hoy mientras cerraba la tienda había anticipado algo que siempre ocurría de tanto en tanto.

Cuando escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrirse cuidadosamente y unos pequeños pasos, sabia lo que tenía que hacer, sin mucho interés, se movió a un lado y sintió como el esbelto cuerpo de Ururu pegarse a su espalda.

-otra vez no puedes dormir por ellos?- pregunto con desgano.

-s-si, lo siento, sé que esto no es muy cómodo.- respondió Ururu en su típica voz de susurro.

-ni que me importe mucho… oye Ururu…-

-si?-

-no lo tomes muy enserio… pero a veces suelo ser muy malo contigo…..porque me soportas y no me dices nada?-

-bueno, es porque te quiero mucho-

Ginta sintió su cara enrojecerse, le molestaba ser tan vulnerable en sus sentimientos, pero ella era una excepción. Ahora finalmente pudo entender lo que Urahara trataba de decirle.

Como era costumbre, cada vez que Ururu dormía en su cama, esperaba a que se durmiera, y luego se daba la vuelta y la atraía hacia él lo más que podía sin despertarla.

Finalmente pudo entender de que hay personas que tienen maneras un tanto diferentes de decirte que te quieren, existen personas que lo demuestran con cariño constante, hay otras que te lo dicen abiertamente, y están las otras que te lo dicen de maneras… un tanto diferentes.


End file.
